


Don't Let It End

by foldedpapertowels



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedpapertowels/pseuds/foldedpapertowels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru and Michael spends the last night of their vacation together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let It End

Yuzuru and Michael are walking. Hands tightly holding each other's, their toes fidgeting when the cold water reaches their side of the beach.

 

"So, how has the Philippines been to you?" Michael asks.

 

"Very good! Though I don't think I'll get used with the weather anytime soon."

 

"Of course you won't. You're going back to Japan tomorrow." Michael chuckles.

 

"I know..." Yuzuru's voice becomes softer. He stops walking and his eyes were fixed to the ground. "Will you miss me?" He asked

 

Michael looks at him a little surprised with Yuzuru's sudden vulnerability but nevertheless smiles. 

 

"Of course I will." He puts out his free hand and holds Yuzuru's chin up before kissing him lightly on the lips. "I will miss you so much." He whispers.

 

"I will miss you too... so much." Yuzuru leans forward until their lips meet. 

 

Yuzuru breaks the kiss and asked Michael to go back to their room already. It was getting really late and Yuzuru has a flight to catch in 12 hours.

 

 

 

They spend the next few hours packing really slowly because they believe that doing things slowly will keep them together longer, but mostly it was because they would find an item and (lovingly) reprimand the other for packing something they never used. 

 

"You know, this might be a really short vacation but I really enjoyed it." Yuzuru smiles at Michael.

 

"I enjoyed it too. Very much. Thank you for saying yes to this."

 

"No, thank you for forcing me... I guess I really needed this." 

 

Yuzuru loops his arms on Michael’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. Michael stumbles on top of Yuzuru as they kissed. Yuzuru pulls him closer until they can feel each other's body heat and heartbeats. Yuzuru nips on Michael's lower lip, his tongue slowly gliding across. Michael moves his tongue inside Yuzuru's mouth. Their tongues moving against each other, their arms caressing each other tighter. Yuzuru breaks the kiss first panting lightly but he still whispers his "I love you’s" against Michael's ear.

 

 

 

The drive to the airport the next day was spent with the two of them soundly sleeping in the. Both of them sharing an earphone, Michael's head resting on Yuzuru's shoulder while Yuzuru's head was against Michael's. 

 

The car stops in front of the departure area and Michael's mom wakes them up.

 

"Too bad we fell asleep, I wanted to talk you more." Yuzuru says as they walk inside the airport.

 

"It's okay. We spent all night talking already." Michael says yawning.

 

"But we won't be able to see each other like this for a while."

 

"I know. And I'll miss you so much." Michael faces Yuzuru

 

"Me too..." Yuzuru pouts

 

Michael grabs something from his bag  "Here's an angry bird plushie. Think of it as me that way I wouldn't be away from you."

 

Yuzuru grabs Michael's hand and presses it on his chest. "But you're already here..."

 

Michael smiles and grabs Yuzuru's free hand and presses it on his chest "You too..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd
> 
> I tried. I'm sorry.
> 
> I love you all. I hope you love me too. :D


End file.
